1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of embroidery and monogramming and more particularly to a device used in conjunction with a machine for embroidering and monogramming hats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of computer technology has come, among other things, computerized multi-head embroidery and monogramming machines. An embroidery is a decorative design formed with hand or machine needlework. A monogram is a sign of identity, such as the initials of a person's name. Computerized embroidery or monogram machines are used for embroidering and monogramming a variety of items, including shirts, pants, sweaters, handkerchiefs, towels and hats, to name only a few. Conventionally shaped flat surface embroidery racks or frames are adaptable to the machine to embroider or monogram most types of articles. The reason is that most articles can be laid flat and easily drawn taut to allow for a distortion free and high quality monogram or embroidery. Hats, such as baseball type caps, because of their design, exhibit special problems when efforts are made to monogram or embroider them using flat surface framing techniques. The difficulty has been the inability to lay the area to be embroidered or monogrammed flat and maintain it in a taut state. The inability to overcome these obstacles has resulted in the puckering and distortion of the embroidery, a problem normally associated with efforts to flatten a curved shape.
Efforts to resolve the problems have included the use of a specially designed cylindrical or drum shaped hat frame that mounts to the head plate of the bobbin housing and the pantograph, which is an instrument that is situated on the sewing table used to guide the frame during the embroidering or monogramming process consisting of four rigid bars jointed together in parallelogram form. However, there are several problems associated with the use of this frame. For example, the installation of the frame requires the removal of the plastic bobbin housing cover and metal head plate, which in turn requires the time consuming extraction of several screws from the head plate. The cylindrical frame is positioned around the sewing area and the screws are then replaced to secure the frame to the bobbin housing. A guide plate containing a plurality of downwardly extending sprockets is attached to one of the rods of the pantograph. These sprockets correspond to a plurality of perforations or holes that are formed along a portion of the rear edge of the frame. Lateral movement of the pantograph thus causes the cylindrical frame to rotate around the sewing arm during the embroidering or monogramming process.
The hat is mounted over the drum shaped frame with the embroidery work surface and hat bill facing upwards. Clips are used to secure the cap portion and bill to the frame to alleviate all movement of the hat during the embroidering or monogramming process. The set up process is a relatively lengthy one and often takes as long as five minutes or more. Also, the clips are not always successful in securing the hat firmly to the frame. Slight movements of the hat during the monogramming or embroidering process will distort the monogram or embroidery and result in a product of little or no value. The sewing field is also limited to three to six inches due to the length of the rear guide and shape and size of the cylindrical frame. If, during the embroidering or monogramming process, the bobbin jams or something associated with the bobbin or bobbin head malfunctions, the hat must be totally removed to effect repairs. Once the hat is removed, it is almost impossible to realign it to its original location under the sewing head. The result is an obviously distorted embroidery or monogram and second rate product.
Computerized embroidering or monogramming machines come in a variety of sizes, including 2, 6, 12 and 24 head production models. Only the 2 and 6 head models include drop tables located below the sewing head. The 12 and 24 head machines do not contain drop tables, thus precluding the use of these machines with the drum or cylindrical shaped frame, which must be positioned around and mounted to the sewing arm located below the plane of the table.
The present invention solves the many problems associated with the prior art devices, particularly the device described above. Installation of the device of the present invention to the guide rods of the pantograph involves less than 20 seconds of work. Mounting the hat to the frame takes an additional 30 seconds. Using a plurality of clips and other features associated with the device, the embroidery surface is drawn taut against the sewing arm so that it is flat and taut resulting in a distortion free monogram or embroidery. If the bobbin jams or something associated with the bobbin or bobbin housing malfunctions, the operator has unobstructed access to the area to effect repairs without the need to remove the hat from its mount and distort its alignment with the sewing head. Removal of the device takes only about 20 seconds, which is substantially less time than it takes to remove the more complex devices of the prior art.
The advantages and distinctions of the present invention over the prior art will become clearly evident in following disclosure.